Cogumelo
by Gih Kitsunesspblm
Summary: George sempre tem algum brinquedo novo para experimentar.  Projeto 23


_**2- George e Lee / Cogumelos.[Projeto 23]**_  
**Título:** Cogumelos.  
**Autora:**Gih Kitsunesspblm  
**Shipper:** George/Lee.  
**Classificação:** Nc-15  
**Avisos:** Sex toys.  
**Disclaimer:** É da loira, você sabe bem disso.  
**Nota:** Projeto 23 é o meu gigante presente pra Coy, são 23 fics/drabbles/art e tals.

George tinha a mania crônica de invencionices. Fred era seu parceiro no crime, mas já que ele não estava mais disponível, era a vez de Lee! E ele não podia esperar pelo que ele ia aprontar com com o seu negão sexy.

Em um dia que a loja estava com o movimento fraco, George deixou Ron tomar conta de tudo e lhe deu ordens expressas para não chamá-lo no flat em cima da loja. Para convencer Lee de deixá-lo experimentar seu novo produto para a loja, ia requerer muito carinho.

Mais tarde, eles estavam sentados na sala, e George tinha uma expressão muito séria. Lee sabia que isso só significava mais problemas, então ele suspirou mais uma vez e esperou que George dissesse o que queria de uma vez por todas.

"Eu não tenho o dia todo, George."

"Na verdade você tem , já que é seu dia de folga." "Bastardo espertinho..." Lee nem queria entender o sorrisinho do outro.

"Então, Lee... eu quero que você experimente um novo produto que eu fiz..." George foi interrompido imediatamente, porque Lee nem queria imaginar a loucura que o outro queria metê-lo dessa vez.

"Não!"

"Agora, você sempre diz que eu não devo me precipitar, então você tem que pelo menos ouvir a proposta." "E é claro que ele ia usar as minhas palavras para seu beneficio..."

"Ta certo, desembucha."

"Se você diz assim, tão suavemente..." George sentiu a almofada branca grande acertando sua cabeça. Lee não era nenhum pouco divertido quando estava irritado. "Bem, eu resolvi que nós temos muitos produtos para criança e como eu comprei a loja ao lado resolvi que deveria criar uma linha adulta."

"Isso parece sensato, até mesmo para você, mas que adulto estaria interessado em seus produtos? Um adulto resolve seus problemas de forma diferente. Ele não vai jogar num rival, bosta!"

"Bem... crianças jogam e adultos brincam..." George tinha agora o sorriso mais safado que se podia esperar, mesmo dele. E Lee sabia que era o mesmo sorriso que George usava na cama.

"Então você resolveu criar uma linha de brinquedos sexuais? Isso já existe, Fred."

"Você disse Fred." A dor passou levemente pela expressão de George, antes de sorrir. "Então ele teve a mesma idéia que eu."

"Sim, mas tudo ficava volátil demais. Acho que ele não queria testar em você."

George sabia disso, mas queria saber o que Fred tinha dito a Lee. Assim como Fred tinha normalmente a palavra final na cama, e era o ativo, George mantinha-se calado. Fred também costumava compartilhar os pequenos segredos do dia-a-dia com Lee, enquanto George tinha uma relação mais física.

"Eu sei. Mas eu quero testar em você, porque eu já testei em mim."

"É por isso que você estava mancando na semana passada?"

"Oh, não. Eu estava mancando por causa do Jumbo3000."

Lee não queria saber desse Jumbo perto de seu traseiro, então nem perguntou como funcionava e qual a diferença de um desses dos brinquedos dos trouxas.

"E o que você quer testar em mim? Não que eu vá deixar, mas..."

" Minha mais nova invenção, o Mushroom for the room!"

Lee ficou olhando George e começou a gargalhar quando viu o pequeno cogumelo em suas mãos. Ele era horrivelmente parecido com os cogumelos de um jogo trouxa que ele tinha jogado com a Hermione no ano anterior. George não podia estar falando sério, podia?

"Você riu dele, então vai ter que experimentar, essa é a regra!"

"Que regra?"

"Regra vinte e oito: Depois que o Fred riu do George, ele teve que experimentá-lo. E cada vez que um deles rir, tem que experimentar o que foi zoado."

"Isso significa que você vai ter que experimentar o Ron, o Malfoy e o Harry."

"E quem disse que eu não experimentei? Mas vamos voltar ao nosso caso principal. Você vai ter que experimentar!"

"Não vou não! Essa sua regra é para você e o Fred."

"Assim você me machuca! Antes de morrer o Fred fez um juramento de que você era a terceira parte do nosso ser. Ele conversava com você e eu o comia!" George fez a cara mais lavada existente e Lee sorriu.

Nos primeiros meses que eles se tornaram amantes, ele dormia com George e Fred conversava com ele todas as manhãs, preparando o café e sentando-se a mesa para o desjejum. Era como Chandeler e Joey de Friends, o seriado de tv que ele assistia quando ia para o Estados Unidos.

Fred e George eram um único ser, mas ele sabia que tinha sido o par deles por muito tempo. Ele não era a terceira parte,mas a segunda. Não havia separação nos dois, por isso ele as vezes trocava os nomes, as vezes ele se achava fazendo amor com a outra parte de George, a parte que os dois compartilhavam com Fred.

"Eu não vou experimentar do mesmo jeito."

"Vai sim!"

Foi quando George pulou em cima dele o jogando no sofá e prendendo suas mão acima da cabeça. Ele mantinha um sorriso calmo, mas seus olhos tinham aquele inicio de malvadez sacana.

"Isso vai ser divertido."

***

"George! Me larga! Seu idiota."

"Eu não tenho culpa que ficou preso, eu disse para você segurar por dois instantes para que o liquido entrasse mais fundo."

"Seu cretino... você acha que eu tava me controlando com você me chupando?"

"É, eu acho que não."

Pofst...Foi o barulho da almofada voando em sua cabeça de novo, antes de ele sumir na lareira. Ele realmente esperava que Hermione ajudasse, porque ele gostava e muito daquele traseiro.


End file.
